A Midsummer's Wet Dream
by MeeMeeCandy777
Summary: [Post-RE: Revelations to Post- RE5] We got to behind the scenes of the couple's feelings as they had wet dreams. [Chris/Jill]
1. Jill's Dream

**July, 2005**

**Jill's POV**

It was a summer afternoon when we got called from the BSAA. We are now back in the ship finishing the aftermaths of the B.O.W.s. That was a few hours ago, but now we're stuck for the night because our boat has been sinked. Luckily, we got stuff that we can use for the night.

"Great. Now what can we do?" I asked.

"It's getting late. Should we sleep?" Chris asked.

"Okay." I answered. That was fine by me, because that means no finding monsters in the casino (yes, we're in the casino right now). I grabbed a quarter and told him this: we'll flip a coin. Heads for the couch and tails for the sleeping bag on the floor. Well, he got the couch and I got the sleeping bag. I decided not to agrue about it and went to sleep.

A few hours later...

I grabbed my personal diary and start to write on it. Oh, god, I had a dream. A wet dream. This means I had feeling for him? What will he say? I closed the diary and threw it to Chris's head, waking him up.

"Ow. What's this?" He said, as he grabbed my diary and open it. He blushed at me as he awkwardly give the book back to me.

"Chris? What's wrong?" I said.

"You really had a wet d-dream about me? It is time to-"

I interrupted his sentence with a French kiss. Our tongunes met each other and we exchanged saliva before we pulled away.

"Yes. Share our feelings." I said.

We looked at each other. Chris is having a erection and I felt myself getting wet. Finally, I grabbed the zipper and unzip it, freeing his cock. I was thirsty, so I put the tip to my mouth and sucking it. While my tongue licked the pre-cum that was leaky.

"Ugh!"

"Mhhh." I moaned as he began to unzip my suit and my breasts freed. I stopped and pulled his pants down which made him blushed. I finally unzipped my suit and now I was naked, getting very wet. I resume was I doing this time rubbing my breasts against his cock. I started to enjoying it while Chris moaned in pleasure. After three minutes, we started to kiss again when he started to shake.

"Ugh! I'm about to cum!" Chris said as we kissed. I was ready to taste his cum, but as I licked his cock, he said, "Hold on a second..."

"Wait. You're not going to cum in my mouth, are you? Because I am thirsty!" I asked, countinued to lick him as he shook even faster. Suddenly, he didn't get a chance to answered, because he was about to released, and he put the tip to my mouth at the last mintune and before I knew it, he cummed in my mouth.

After he was finshed (and I finished shallowing it), I looked at him and said, "Your turn. But I don't want to cum yet." He put me on the couch and started to kiss my slit.

"There's more!" Chris yelled, as he getting his tongue ready. He then slid his tongue inside my pussy, and licked the inside.

"God! Don't lick me... there! Please!" I moaned.

"It must have been so stuffy in your suit..." He said, and contunied to taste me. He knew I tasted so sweet and he wanted more, so he licked harder. I moaned loudly by his pleasing in pleasure. Before I knew it, I came in his mouth and he licked up everything.

"Didn't I tell you not to me cum?"

"No. You tasted so sweet, I wanted more." He said.

Chris was recovered from the blow job I gave him, and he was hard again. "Here I go...", he said as he entered his cock into my pussy.

"You're so tight, it's amazing!"

"Yeah. Ah! It's...so...thick...! It's been a long time... and I'm a little sensitive... Will you...go...slow...?" I asked him.

"Okay."

But he didn't, instead he kissed me and I moaned into the kiss. The pain was still there, but with pleasure.

"Ah! So good! More! More!" I begged him.

Chris smiled at me and he started thrusting. I got into the doggy style and he went faster and harder this time! I was starting to love it! "Wow! You're thrusts are so..." I couldn't think of a word.

"Good?"

"Yeah! OH! Your cock is so good!" I yelled, also about to release. "I'm cumming!"

I suddenly came, enjoying every moment of it. I could see Chris is about to orgasm too, because he said, "I'm cumming, too! I'll fill you with my semen, Jill!"

He came too, feeling his cum filling up my loins. "Ah!...so warm... Ugh! It won't stop coming...!" His cum was so warm, considending the fact I was cold. After we finished, he pulled out and cum flowed out of me. "You filled me up properly didn't you?" I asked.

"Sure is lot..." He answered me.

"I'm too tired for today... Can we sleep?"

"All right..."

We cuddle each other and I told him something, "Wait. Take off everything you have."

Sighing, he took off his gadets and his shirt. I stared at his muscles and kiss him.

"I love..." I discovered Chris was asleep, so I fell asleep too.


	2. Chris's Dream

**January 18, 2010**

**Chris's POV**

It was morning time. I woke up and looked at the time: 8:00 A.M. I got up and took a shower, brush my teeth, and get dressed for work. I grabbed the coffee and watch the news. Oh, great. There will be a blizzard today and it will announce early closing in the area. I put on my coat and gloves and went out. When I arrived, it was starting to snow a little. As soon I got to my office, I was working a report when a worker came and give me news: They're are closing at 1 PM due to the blizzard.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Oh, and your friend, Jill, she's... started drinking alcohol. Helps her cope..."

I couldn't belive it! But I already know she'd started drinking four months ago and I seen her coming to work, either drunk or having a hangover. She have been send to the hospital twenty times due to alcohol poisoning and the last time she got there, she'd almost died of alcohol poisoning because she was in a drinking contest and consumed 20 shots of whiskey and three shots of wine. Finally, she got arrested due to drunk driving and the judge sentenced her for 90 days in AA. Then she gets arrested again due to shoplifting watches, TVs, jewerly, smartphones, and CDs so she sell them for cash. She even stole five credits cards so that she could buy electronics and sell them on the street for alcohol money. The judge told her she had to pay everything she'd stole and return the credit cards to the people, and it got worse: she was banned from the stores she'd shoplifted for 3 months and was jailed for two whole weeks. Discovering she is skipping the meetings, they added three more months of it. Now with a criminal record, things have been tough for her.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's at a meeting right now."

After the worker left, I resume writing but this time I was crying. I decided to help her so she wouldn't in so much pain. After hours and hours, I was crying and before I knew it, 1:00 struck and I have to leave. As soon I got home, I went to my bed and cried so much my eyes are red until the doorbell ringed. I ingored it and fell asleep.

A few hours later...

I woke up and discovered two things: the blizzard have started and the bed is wet! I was shocked and confused because... I have a wet dream. So I have to go the bathroom and cleaned myself again. After drying myself, I put on boxers and went to the door. I opened the door and started to talk:

"Look, before you get mad, I was asleep and having a we-"

"I don't care! I been freezing for three hours now! And I-I-I have h-h-hypothermia."

Suddenly, I stopped in midsentence and knew who was talking to me.

"Jill! I'm very sorry I have kept you waiting for hours! So sorry!"

I carried her to the living room and put her to the couch. I grabbed her bags and closed the door. Next, I removed all her clothes and put her in a tub of water that is warm for a few hours. Then, I let her get out and dried her with a towel. I put her back to the couch with a blanket.

"You're okay?"

"Yes. Starting to become warm again." She said.

Then I resume crying. My eyes are starting to hurt and itch from crying. One more hour from crying and I have to go to the eye doctor. Suddenly, she woke up.

"Chris? What's the matter? And why are you crying?" Jill asked me.

"Nothing." I lied. I can't tell her why I so upset.

"You're lying to me! Your eyes are red!"

"Fine. I heard your story and have a wet dream! There!" I yelled, but I shouldn't add the last part.

"You have a what?"

"A wet dream. A wet dream about us!"

"..."

"What?" I said.

"I have a wet dream too... it was five years ago."

All of this drama really couldn't take us anymore. We kissed passionately and slowly to calm ourselves down. When we finally pulled away, I stopped crying.

"I just realized something... we're more than just partners... we loved each other." I said.

I decided to make love with her. I looked at her breast and said, "Your breasts are so beautiful and your nipples are hard."

"Want to lick them?"

"Sure."

I started to lick the right nipple, then sucking it. And moved to the left one. "You're so good at this!" She moaned in pleasure.

She went under my boxers and pulled out my cock. "Your cock is so big and thick..."

"Just as too sexy as you, Jill." I said.

"Mind as I suck it?"

"Yeah."

We kissed again, but we've used our tongues to touch eachothers and exchanged saliva. "Chris, I..."

"Shhhh..." I said.

She put the tip to her mouth and slowly suck it. She also licked the tip too.

"Ugh! I just love the way you use your tongue!" I yelled.

She stopped and kissed me passionately as our tongunes exchanged our sailva. When we pulled away, she looked at my cock and said, "So much pre-cum leaking out of your cock."

Yeah. Now I'm getting hard. She put my cock to her breasts and held it there. "Now I'm giving you a titjob..." She used her breasts to rub me for a while, before I felt something. "Ugh! I'm cumming!" I released at her face but she took the rest of it to her mouth. After I was finished, I was still hard. "Now I want to stick your ass out."

She turned around and pointed her ass to me. "Like this?" She asked.

"Wow. You're already that very wet..." I said as I looked at her pussy, which was dripping wet. I entered a finger into it before I added another one. Then I started pumping in and out of it.

"Aah! Feels so good! You're making me horny!" She yelled.

I pulled my fingers out and put it in my mouth, tasting her with my tongune. Then I aim my cock to her pussy.

"You're very sure about this?" I asked her.

"Yes! Just put it in now!" She yelled.

I just nodded and entered my cock inside her.

"Wow! Your cock is so huge Chris..." Jill said.

"Wow! Your insides are so tight!..." I said as I started to fuck her.

"Yes! Deeper!" I went deeper inside her to pleased her. "Ugh! Fuck me harder!" I couldn't take it, so I went harder on her. "Yes! That's the spot!"

We've switched positions and she's on top, riding me. "I can't stop moving my hips!" Now we are starting to forget everything that happened. "Your cock keeps graining against my pussy! Aahh!" She yelled in pleasure.

"This is amazing!"

"Chris, I'm cumming!"

"Go partner!"

"Ugh!" She yelled.

All of those pleasure words are making me orgasm. "Jill... I'm cumming too."

After I was finished, she screamed and orgasmed. After she was done, I pulled out of her. The next time I knew, she was rubbing my cock.

"God, do you want me to fuck you again?" I asked, squirming a little.

"Chris..."

She'd speed up, pleasuring me to cum at her. I closed my eyes and tried to pleasure her, but she'd stop me and said, "Not yet."

I was almost about to release when I said, "Stop... I about to...nnggh..."

Jill sat on the couch and pointed my cock to her. Soon, I couldn't hold it and released. It flowed to her breasts, face, and chest. "Ohhh... that feel so good...oh..." she said, as she orgasmed (I plesured her by rubbing her cilt and fingering her). I stopped, but a another release was about to come. I cummed again, but she opened her mouth and put the cock into her mouth. Finally, I stopped and she swallowed it.

"Jill..."

"I love you." She said as we kissed.

"I love you too." I said. "Now let's get to bed."

He carried her to his bedroom and put her on the bed. He then take his boxers off and reached for the drawer to grab something: a wedding ring.

"Will you marry me?" Chris asked her.

"Yes. I do!" she answered.

He put the ring to her finger and kissed her again. The two got into bed and feel asleep.

**Well, that's all! Feel free to comment! By the way, first POVs ended at the ending of the final chapter. Happy New Year!...**


End file.
